


Когда тебя нет

by honey_violence



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coronation, King Thor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что чувствовал Локи перед коронацией брата? Что происходило с ним в ожидании того дня, когда прежняя жизнь, отношения, обиды больше невозможны, потому что новый статус Тора отделит его от брата навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда тебя нет

И неправда, что я ненавидел тебя безответно. Я ведь помню, как страстно и нежно ты мне отвечал. (с)

До твоей коронации остаются считанные дни, и мне кажется, что это - последние мгновения, когда я чувствую себя живым – когда я все еще себя чувствую – себя и этот мерзкий озноб, горячей волной скатывающийся с горящего лица, с напряженных скул и сжатых немотой губ к скрученному пустотой животу.

Я прислоняюсь лбом к прохладной поверхности стены и закрываю глаза. В этой части замка всегда пусто и тихо – отличное убежище для того, кто не хочет, чтобы его нашли, для того, кто знает, что его не станут искать, но все равно прячется, боясь признаться в этом себе. Нелепая попытка казаться значимым, мне, который никогда и ни для кого таковым не был.

Камень быстро нагревается, соприкасаясь с кожей, так и не принеся мимолетного забвения мечущимся мыслям в моей голове. Локи, почему по твоим венам струится жидкий огонь, ведь ты всю свою жизнь ощущал лишь холод? Нет ответа, лишь сердце бешено стучит, разгоняя по телу жаркие волны.

Горло словно сжимает чья-то крепкая рука, и мне хочется взвыть - от гнетущей пустоты внутри, от крика, который подступает к горлу, от слез, против воли скользящих по горящим щекам. Я выдыхаю, и это отнимает мои последние силы - на новый вдох их уже не хватает: в солнечном сплетении что-то сжимается в горячий узел, не позволяя шевельнуться - лишь беспомощно двигаются губы в попытке получить доступ к кислороду.

Воздух вокруг меня раскаляется до предела, и я сползаю на пол. Кулаки сжимаются с такой силой, что ногти впиваются в кожу, оставляя кровавые полумесяцы на ладонях. 

Я думаю о том, с каким удовольствием я разбил бы твое лицо. Чтобы оно горело от боли так же, как мое сейчас горит от слез. Чтобы удары, которые я нанесу тебе, лишили тебя возможности дышать, и ты бы корчился на полу так же, как сейчас я, в попытке распутать этот змеиный клубок в своем солнечном сплетении. Эта коронация заберет тебя - заберет единственное, что я, тщательно скрывая от остальных, люблю в этом ничтожном мирке и так же сильно ненавижу из-за бесплодных попыток стать равным тебе в чужих глазах.

И я не знаю, что я ненавижу больше: то время, когда ты постоянно был рядом, или сейчас, когда тебя нет. 

…

Я прохожу безлюдными галереями верхних этажей, не встречая по пути ни слуг, ни гостей - в преддверии твоего триумфа они верной колонной сопровождают тебя по дворцу: красавицы ублажают твой взор и слух своими речами и красотой, бравые воины лицемерно ищут в тебе лазейки, чтобы стать твоими друзьями.

Пустота вокруг кажется почти совершенной, если бы не ты сам – объект моих мыслей – выходящий мне навстречу из дверей какого-то зала, окруженный своей лживой свитой, слетевшейся на сияние ореола твоей славы. Но никто из них не был рядом с тобой только потому, что ты – это ты, мой брат, а не наследник трона. Никто никогда не любил тебя так, как я. 

Как робкая девица, прохожу мимо, опустив глаза, чтобы не провоцировать на ненужное «здравствуй».  До того момента, как ты станешь нашим царем, остается всего ничего, и мне все больше хочется сохранять дистанцию, а лучше – избегать контактов вовсе. Мы провожаем друг друга взглядами, которые никто, даже мы сами, прочесть не в силах – слишком многое я чувствую из того, чего не чувствовал прежде, и поэтому не сумею объяснить ни себе, ни тебе.

Прежде чем исчезнуть со своей шутовской процессией в коридорах ты улыбаешься мне – открыто и светло - но я не зря все эти годы оттачивал искусство обмана - мое лицо одурачило всех, и даже тебя: бесстрастная маска сумела скрыть то, что творится глубокой под кожей. 

Но стоит тебе исчезнуть из поля зрения, по призванной наскоро личине равнодушия грубой сеткой расползаются те самые змеи – из солнечного сплетения – разрывая ее на части, разъедая ее солеными дорожками слез.

Я не знаю, что я ненавижу больше: когда лгу тебе в лицо, делая вид, что равнодушен, или то, как колотит в висках молотком по наковальне «я люблю тебя», когда тебя нет.

…

До рассвета, который превратит тебя в царя Асгарда, остается всего несколько часов. В который раз я напоминаю себе, что пора забыть о том, что когда-то ты был мне братом и говорил, что мы с тобой равны: когда взойдет солнце, мы окажемся в разных мирах. Скажи, почему мы не ужились в одном?

Сквозь поток собственных мыслей неясным звуком врывается посторонний шум. Ты входишь в комнату с видом слишком потерянным для человека, который вот-вот получит то, о чем мечтал всю жизнь.

Я поднимаюсь тебе навстречу со ступеней балкона, на которых неподвижно просидел всю ночь и неловко обнимаю тебя за плечи, отворачивая лицо, чтобы тебе не было стыдно за собственную слабость. Чтобы мне не было стыдно за собственное смятение от этого дружеского жеста. 

«Пусть мы и не всегда ладили, знай, я не брошу ни в беде, ни в радости», - говорю как можно мягче, прижимаясь щекой к твоему виску, чувствуя бьющуюся под тонкой кожей венку.

«Я не уверен, что со мной происходит сейчас: беда или радость», - отвечаешь ты, и я впервые задумываюсь над тем, что долгожданный подарок – даже корона – это не всегда желанный подарок. – «Я завидую тебе, Локи, действительно завидую теперь. Ведь ты свободен».

Я молчу, обдумывая его слова, пытаясь понять – что же такое эта моя свобода? А губы сами говорят слова прежде, чем я успеваю подобрать самые правильные из них, которые не придали бы иного смысла, нежели тот, который я пытался в них вложить.

«Быть без тебя – бессмысленно и одиноко – или с тобой, но без права тобой владеть? Это моя свобода, Тор?» - я до боли сжимаю кулаки, привычно раздирая ладони, забывая, что по-прежнему обнимаю тебя.

Ты пришел ко мне за утешением, но в итоге утешаешь сам, прижимая к себе несмело, бережно, как дитя, и я чувствую твое тепло, проникающее в меня насквозь: мне кажется, что моя кожа пузырится под твоими горячими пальцами и мои кости тают, а сам я превращаюсь в ту самую солнечную змею, которая обвивается вокруг тебя, превращая нас в солнечное сплетение. 

И я не знаю, что я ненавижу сейчас больше: эту единственную ночь, под покровом которой я отнимаю у этого мира его будущего царя, делая хозяином своего собственного, или завтра, с наступлением которого уже не смогу вернуть себя себе, когда он уйдет.


End file.
